quiero estar junto a ti
by NEKO RIZA MUSTANG
Summary: Se suponía que se haría a la idea de que lo mejor era alejarse, los últimos días se había dado cuenta de cuan difícil tenia que ser para ella soportarlo como jefe, ¿como podría entonces proponerle que lo soportara como algo mas? one shot Royai y nada mas


**Anoche estaba escribiendo un pequeño fic para una neechan, y me acorde que hace milenios que no publico nada aquí, aunque la verdad e publicado poco pues casi no tengo tiempo para pasar mis escritos a computadora, pero quiero al menos subir un par que ya están para que no queden perdidos en la red, así publico aquí este pequeño Royai que aunque no es la gran cosa espero que pasen un buen rato leyéndolo, no me pidan continuación por que soy mala para seguir mis relatos, esto es solo algo que se me ocurrió un rato de ocio. **

**"Quiero estar junto a ti"**

**By**

**Neko Riza Mustang**

"**Estos días han trabajado arduamente, creo que merecen un descanso, así que este sábado son libres de pasar el día donde quieran, con quien quieran haciendo lo que quieran" **

**Esas fueron las palabras de Roy Mustang unos días atrás, eso dejo boquiabiertos a sus subordinados, pero igual nadie replico. Y aunque todos jurarían que con aquella idea en mente su superior estaría pasando el día acompañado de alguna exuberante chica victima de su galantería, no podrían estar más equivocados.**

**Pero tratándose de el, como imaginárselo solo en su departamento, vistiendo la mitad de su pijama, observando con desgano el vaso de whisky en su mano, torturándose con la idea de que la mujer con la que le gustaría estar podría estar paseando en ese mismo momento del brazo de algún zoquete. Se apresuro a beber el liquido ámbar mientras se maldecía a si mismo.**

**Se suponía que se haría a la idea de que lo mejor era alejarse, los últimos días se había dado cuenta de cuan difícil tenia que ser para ella soportarlo como jefe, ¿como podría entonces proponerle que lo soportara como algo mas?**

**Ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Se tiro sobre el sofá cubriéndose el rostro con un cojín decidido a no atender al llamado. Pero quien fuese no estaba decidido a marcharse tan fácilmente. Con fastidio se levanto y camino hasta la puerta, al menos así sabría a quien maldecía en sus adentros por ser tan molesto, estaba por girar la perilla cuando reparo en su pantalón de pijama y su falta de camisa. Al diablo con eso, ni que nunca se hubiera visto a un hombre en pijama a las tres de la tarde, abrió la puerta de golpe y entonces…**

**  
-Coronel… Buenas tardes, disculpe la molestia…**

**  
Era ella, ¿Por que Riza Hawkeye estaba parada frente a su departamento en ese momento? No podía ser por cuestiones de trabajo, puesto que no vestía su pulcro uniforme, aunque debía admitir que su sencillo traje sastre le daba un aire coqueto, aun cuando para su gusto la falda era bastante larga. Que hermoso lucia su cabello suelto, enmarcando sublimemente su rostro de Ángel dulcemente sonrojado, ese peculiar color en las mejillas de su teniente le hizo recordar su escasa y poco presentable forma de vestir, entonces sintió como el calor inundaba sus propias mejillas.**

**  
-Si estas ocupado entonces…**

**  
Maldición ahora de seguro pensaría que tenia a alguna chica esperándolo en la recamara.**

**  
-No! Es que me acabo de levantar… estuve despierto hasta muy tarde ¿sabes?**

**  
Eso tampoco le daría ideas muy buenas….**

**  
-¿Adelantando trabajo tal vez?**

**  
-Si, eso!**

**  
-¿Puedo pasar?**

**  
-Claro**

**  
No sabia por que se sentía tan atontado en ese momento, bueno algo tendría que ver el haberse bebido una botella de licor el solo , pero era algo mas que eso, se hiso a un lado y ella entro, pudo aspirar el aroma a jabón perfumado de su cabello mientras pasaba a su lado. Apenas había cruzado el lumbral de su puerta cuando se dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos con un gesto bastante serio. **

**  
-Estoy preocupada por ti, ¿dime que te ocurre por favor?**

**  
Eso lo tomo por sorpresa.**

**  
-No se de que hablas…**

**  
-Por favor, admito que me alegra que en estos días te tomes mas en serio el trabajo, pero este no eres tu, y mira nada mas las fachas que tienes, ¿esa botella vacia en el suelo es de whisky?**

**  
-Lo era**

**  
-Dime que pasa!**

**  
-No pasa nada, solo creo que es tiempo de tomar mas seriamente las cosas, no hay nada mas, y esa botella ya estaba vacía …**

**  
Un incomodo silencio inundo el lugar…**

**  
-¿Es que no puedes confiarme tus problemas?**

**  
Se sintió miserable al escucharla decir aquellas palabras con ese tono de voz tan triste.**

**  
-Es que… no hay tal problema, estoy perfectamente bien- su sonrisa forzada no era nada convincente- además no deberías desperdiciar tu día libre de esta manera aquí conmigo, deberías ir de compras con alguna amiga o tal vez salir con alguien…**

**-"son libres de pasar el día donde quieran, con quien quieran haciendo lo que quieran" esas fueron tus palabras, y yo quiero estar aquí contigo exigiéndote una explicación.**

**Roy se sintió acorralado, era un poco irónico que lo atrapara con su propio argumento.**

**-Es solo que me e dado cuenta de cómo les dificulto las cosas a todos con mi falta de seriedad, principalmente a ti, por mi culpa siempre tienes que trabajar horas extras y no tienes tiempo para ti …**

**Bajo la mirada como si fuera un niño confesando una travesura, pero ella le hizo levantar la vista cuando puso su suave mano en su rasposa mejilla.**

**-No tienes que pensar de esa manera, si, el trabajo es pesado, pero lo hago por que me gusta trabajar en tu brigada, si no fuera así ya hubiera pedido mi cambio**

**  
-Me asombra que no lo hayas echo ya**

**  
-Jamás podría, por que entonces me alejarían de ti**

**  
-Riza, tu…**

**  
-No digas nada, o ya no tendré el valor de decirte esto, Roy quiero que sepas que en este momento de mi vida quiero estar a tu lado ayudándote a cumplir tus sueños, por que mi felicidad es verte feliz a ti, los momentos que pasamos juntos son el mas grande tesoro que poseo, por que eres la persona mas importante para mi.**

**De nuevo el silencio hizo acto de presencia, y el valor de Riza se esfumo, su rostro se torno color carmín y desvió la mirada, cuando estaba a punto de retirar su mano el la tomo con delicadeza depositando un beso en ella. Riza sintió que su cuerpo no le respondía.**

**-Riza, no puedo creer que digas esto, no merezco tal devoción de tu parte, alguien tan desobligado, patán y mujeriego como yo jamás debería poseer a un ser tan bello como tu, y aun así, no podría sentirme mas feliz de tenerte aquí conmigo.**

**  
-Si no fueras de esa manera, dejarías de ser Roy Mustang, aunque te agradecería que dejaras de ser tan mujeriego**

**Roy no pudo evitar reírse ante aquel comentario, aunque en la mirada de ella se leía que hablaba en serio, en cierto modo eso le agradaba aun mas.**

**-Si te tengo a ti, no necesito nada mas**

**La abrazo posesivamente, ¿Por cuánto tiempo había anhelado el sentirla entre sus brazos? En ese momento nada le importaba, tal vez ninguno de los dos había mencionado las palabras amor o algo así, pero ambos sabían el sentimiento era mutuo.**

**Lo único que hizo falta para sellar ese pacto de amor fue un beso, un dulce beso que el reclamo y que ella acepto gustosa. Cuando se separaron Roy sintió como hubiera tenido un gran peso sobre sus hombros y de pronto desapareciera, era el momento mas perfecto de su vida, o lo era hasta que un extraño sonido proveniente de sus intestinos rompió la atmósfera romántica**

**-Lo siento, es que aun no he comido nada…**

**  
-Eres incorregible**

**  
-Bueno que te parece si aprovechamos para tener nuestra primera cita, te invito al restauran que tu elijas **

**La tomo de la mano decidido a salir y mostrarle al mundo lo feliz que se sentía.**

**- Pero…**

**  
-¿Acaso no quieres?**

**¿Por que había duda en su rostro, acaso había cometido algún error?**

**-Claro que quiero ir, pero… creo que primero deberías ponerte algo mas apropiado**

**Tan feliz estaba en su nube que había olvidado que solo vestía un pantalón de pijama, Riza no pudo contener reírse abiertamente y Roy solo suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación. Para regresar unos minutos después vistiendo su mas elegante pero a la vez casual traje.**

**-¿Qué tal me veo?**

**  
-Magnifico, aunque voy a extrañar la visión de tus fuertes pectorales**

**  
-Y yo voy a extrañar la comodidad de mis pantalones de algodón **

**Quien pensaría en verlos bromeando de aquel modo, y así entre bromas salieron a disfrutar de su día libre, juntos.**

**Fin?**

**Mas bien el principio.**

****

No tengo mas que decir, se agradecen los comentarios, igual sean flores o cebollasos, por que las criticas me ayudan a ser mejor cada día, y tener una enorme lista negra para usarla en mi death note n.n

**Y les recuerdo que esto es un "one shot", así que no tiene continuación =w=**


End file.
